battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadnought
The Dreadnought is the most powerfull type of Naval Units introduced in Battalion Wars 2. Overview The dreadnought was the predominant type of battleship. The first of the kind, and earlier battleships became known as pre-dreadnoughts. Dreadnought‍ 's design had two revolutionary features: an "all-big-gun" armament scheme, with more heavy-calibre guns than previous ships, and steam turbine propulsion. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier During their lengthy ceasefire, the Frontier/Tundra arms race saw both sides developing increasingly sophisticated naval deterrents. Bristling with armaments, the Leviathan-class dreadnought is the pride of the Frontier navy. Tundran Territories The TTS Potemkin is one of the few Gargant-class dreadnoughts serving in the Tundran fleet and sports three 12 inch naval cannons. During the Frontier conflict the Potemkin was identified by a distinctive red flag to the vessel. Xylvania The Kraken-class dreadnought employs three modified Sarkol naval cannons with increased 400mm caliber. Curiously, in spite of the Dreadnought’s substantial mass and titanium-tipped prow, the vessel is relatively ineffective when used to ram other naval unit. Solar Empire This Type-200 Qoo-Jilla uses hydrodynamic propulsor engines, intended to make the vehicle silent to enemy submarines. Unfortunately Admiral A-Qira’s inststence on fitting three plasma-fuelled turbo accelerators resulted in reduced maneuverability in his prototype. Strategy Submarines and air units can easily take them out, but their heavy A-A fire can be dangerous while flying at low level near these vessels. Subs can wipe them out without even taking damage. Since Submarines and Air Units are the only thing that can take them out it is best to keep them protected with a Frigate which can counter everything that can harm a Dreadnought. You can probably kill one with a single Submarine easily even if it's guared by Frigates due to the innaccuracy of the Frigate's Depth Charges. Quotes My word, what a monster, and its targeting Windsor's column! Sink that ship immediately! ''- Colonel Windsor Trivia * The Tundran Dreadnought, the TTS Potemkin, has a real-life counterpart. In 1905, the crew of the ship under the orders of the Russian Empire, Potemkin, made a rebellion that succeded, they then went to the Ukranian city of Odessa, leading an uprising that would be crushed by the Tsar forces. This event contributed to the Russian Revolution of 1917. * The Potemkin was originally a Battleship. * The Anglo Isles do not have a Dreadnought, despite the fact that Great Britain (which is the nation they are based off of) coined the very name Dreadnought. * The Solar dreadnought is armed with a gun turret identical to the main gun on a solar battleship in the stern of the ship, as well as all of its other weapons. ** The Dreadnought's name, when said aloud, sounds a lot like ''Gojira, the original Japanese name for Godzilla. * Dreadnoughts from all Battalion Wars nations except the Solar Empire resemble WW2 battleships, dispite the fact the BW dreadnoughts are much taller and shorter than and real life battleship. * Dreadnoughts also have a limited ability to attack subs at close range which does a good amount of damage but is hard to do against a player controlled sub * Dreadnoughts flak cannons don't do more damage than a battleship's but since their are considerably more they can wear down a gunships health pretty fast Category:Naval Units Category:Units